


Art for 'I Love You, Awesome Nerd'

by Dragone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragone/pseuds/Dragone
Summary: One of my favorite scenes in I love You Awesome Nerd. Bit of a NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Love You, Awesome Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538398) by [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=15nvmtu)


	2. Based on chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes in I love You Awesome Nerd. Bit of a NSFW

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=fc4izc)


End file.
